


The Spirit of the Child

by pizarra



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizarra/pseuds/pizarra
Summary: A druid man attacks King Uther but is unsuccessful in killing him. During interrogation, the man says that Uther can't be king because Emrys is coming. Now, Arthur wants to know: who is Emrys? And what does he have to do with the crown?





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur woke up to the loud wail of a security alarm resonating throughout the palace. He jumped from the bed still half asleep and with only pajama bottoms on and immediately reached for his gun. He could hear security shouting outside over the blaring alarm. He opened the door of his private suite to find Leon about to knock.

“Sire,” Leon said. Despite the hour and the state of emergency, Arthur’s oldest friend looked put together in his black suit and red tie, his shoulder length hair pulled back into a bun. His Knight insignia visible on the left lapel of his suit jacket.

Arthur nodded. “Sitrep.”

Leon dipped his head and started walking down the corridor to the heart of the palace; Arthur followed. “A druid entered the king’s quarters and attacked your father.”

“Shit.” Arthur walked faster toward his father’s rooms.

“The king is okay,” Leon reported quickly, matching the prince’s steps. “The druid tried to stab him in the heart but the king woke up enough to block the attack and subdue the man. Gaius is tending to his wounds now.”

“For the last time, I’m fine, Gaius.”

They entered the king’s suite to find King Uther and Gaius surrounded by knights and palace security. Gaius rolled his eyes at the king. “Of course you are, Your Majesty, and that’s why you’re bleeding profusely.” The king griped some more but Gaius ignored him as he wrapped the king’s arm with bandage.

“Father.”

King Uther looked up at his son. “I’m alright, Arthur. ‘Tis but a scratch.”

Arthur and Uther smiled at the reference. Arthur, then, looked at his knights. “The druid?”

Gwaine turned to Arthur. “Detained for the moment. He’s not talking. Initial reports say that he came from the west entrance, incapacitated the security staff using magic, then went straight to the king’s chambers. The druid also used magic to play a closed loop footage over the security cameras whenever he enters a room or corridor. ”

He frowned. Their security system is not only heavily encrypted but also warded against magic, and it’s pretty strong magic. He would know because Morgana warded it herself. She didn’t trust any sorcerer or sorceress to handle their magical protection. As he listened to Gwaine, Arthur looked around the room just in case anything was amiss. Various King’s Guards and Knights were gathering what evidence they could find in the room. Then he noticed someone missing.

“Where’s Morgana?”

Just then, they heard a commotion outside and a shrill female voice echoing in the corridor. “How dare you lock me in my quarters. I’d have your head for this!”

King Uther sighed. “I believe that answers your question.”

Arthur groaned at the continuous yelling of his twin sister. He turned to Leon. “Let her in before she breaks down the door.”

“Arthur! Get your idiot knights out of my way.”

Just then, Morgana burst through the door, followed by her personal assistant and best friend Gwen, both women wearing robes on top of their nightclothes. A quick look assured Arthur that Morgana and Gwen were unharmed, but it’s better to be sure. He glanced behind the two women to see guards and knights scurrying away from the irate princess. “Morgana, Gwen. Are you okay? Were either of you hurt?”

“Hurt? No,” Morgana huffed. “Irritated? Yes. Your stupid knights barricaded my door and refused to let me out!” Behind her, Gwen tried to stifle a smile and failed.

Arthur glanced at their father to find that he, too, thought the situation amusing. He rolled his eyes. “It’s their job to protect you, Morgana, not the other way around.”

The siblings looked at their father in concern upon hearing a small whimper. Gaius gave them all an eyebrow. “Don’t be an infant. You’ll be fine. Let’s try to not get it infected and you’ll be good as rain in a week.”

“Thank you, Gaius.”

They all breathed a sigh of relief. King Uther might be strong for his age, but he was still getting too old to be stabbed by errant druids. “Leon, Gwaine,” Arthur said, “let me get dressed while you prepare the druid for transfer to the Yard. We’ll question him there. Percy, stay here with the king--”

“Really, Arthur--” King Uther cut in but Arthur ignored him.

“--and stand guard the whole night. Elyan, lead Morgana and Gwen back to their rooms--”

“You will not!”

“--and stay with them the entire night. Clear?” Arthur didn’t wait for an answer and just turned on his heel towards his suite.
    
    
      								---------=======--------
    
    

Arthur thanked all the gods that Leon had the forethought to get them coffee. Feeling slightly awake after a big gulp of caffeine, Arthur watched the druid on the other side of the glass with Detective Inspector Paulson of Scotland Yard. The police force was surprised by their early morning wake-up call but was cooperative and didn’t demand that Arthur and his team leave the questioning up to them, as was the proper procedure. Good. The king had just been threatened and Arthur had no problem pulling rank to get to the bottom of this.

The druid was nestling his left arm, and was turned away from the glass, probably to hide his badly burnt face. He was unkempt and shaking, rattling the iron handcuffs around his wrists even after Leon turned up the heat in the room. He frowned. Iron handcuffs restrained a person’s magical ability, yes, but it did not lead to a person being cold and shaking. He made a mental note to consult Morgana about it later after she’d had enough sleep.

Arthur reread the file in his hand. The man’s name was Edwin Muirden, 30 years of age. He was a druid, and his file said that he didn’t have magical abilities. Yet, he managed to use magic against their magical wards and security people. Arthur felt vindicated for putting him in iron handcuffs. He used to be a part of the Demetae druid tribe until the tribe had him committed in a psychiatric hospital for attempting to murder an elder. He was diagnosed with schizophrenia. Local police had been looking for him ever since he busted out of Broadmoor Hospital a week ago. Arthur and Leon were currently waiting for the man’s psychologist and a lawyer to arrive before they can start the interrogation.

“Arthur, are you sure about questioning him? This could be just a schizophrenic thinking that the world is out to get him or something,” Leon said.

“Could be. But, he was rational enough to use magic against our magically warded security cameras. Not only that, he didn’t kill any of the guards he met along the way. And he passed Morgana’s rooms on the way to my father’s chambers, and yet, he didn’t so much as glance at her direction. Isn’t a couple of women easier to subdue than a man who’s fighting fit?”

“He’s not right in the head, clearly he thought that your father would be a weak opponent.”

“Yes, but why? Why go kill my father at all? What’s the purpose?” Glaring at Leon, he continued. “And it was obvious that he had a purpose, regardless of his mental state. This is an organized and premeditated attack on the crown.”

Leon nodded. He and Arthur watched as Gwaine led Dr. Michelle Harris, the psychologist they called in from Broadmoor, and a man in a cheap suit who looked to be Attorney Victor Rivers into the interrogation room. A small, unknown man brought up the wake of the little group. Arthur gave Leon a questioning look. The knight just shrugged.

The little group sat around the table, and as per protocol, the recording was turned off in the room. Within moments, Gwaine had joined them in the other room.

“The small guy is Chief Aonghus of the Demetae tribe,” Leon reported. “He just showed up at the lobby as we were escorting the doctor and Rivers into the building. He claims to know Muirden and that he can help.”

“Help who? Us or Muirden?” Arthur asked.

“Who knows?” replied Gwaine. “He won’t leave, though, and invoked Article IV of the Magical Protection Act. We had to bring him in.”

Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose. The Legal Act for Magical Protection of 1957 was written and passed into law after the death of his grandfather, King Vortigern. Uther, once crowned king, immediately repealed the ban on magic and made sure that magic users and druid tribes were given all the protection they deserve under the law. Why did the royal council have to put magical protection in writing? Because King Vortigern was an ass, that’s why.

“Good morning.” Arthur entered the interrogation room, followed by Gwaine and DI Paulson. He set his coffee cup and the file folder on the table and then sat opposite the trembling man. Atty. Rivers and Chief Aonghus were sat on either side of Muirden, with Dr. Harris sat at Rivers’ other side.

Getting no response from the man, he continued. “My name is Prince Arthur.”

Muirden scoffed. “I know who you are, Pendragon.”

Arthur kept a groan back. He’s got a feeling as to where this thing is going, but he could be wrong. Please let him be wrong. 

“Very well,” Arthur replied. “Then would you like to explain to me why you broke into the Palace, incapacitated our security using magic, and stabbed the king with the intent to kill tonight?”

“You’re an idiot, Pendragon, you wouldn’t understand.” The sneer Muirden sent his way would have brought Arthur into a temper had he been younger.

Probably fearing that Arthur would add treason to his case, Atty. Rivers cut in. “Your Highness, please understand that my client is diagnosed with schizophrenia.”

“Understood, counselor.” Arthur nodded. “But we would really like to get to the bottom of this. If you can convince your client to cooperate?”

Rivers whispered something to Muirden’s ear that made the druid twitch. On the other side of him, Chief Aonghus was staring at Arthur. The look unnerved him, but he can’t very well tell a tribal chief to stop gawking at him. He’s pretty sure it’s in the Magical Protection Act. Without looking away, Chief Aonghus rapped his knuckles twice on the table, which silenced the fierce whispering between lawyer and client.

Chief Aonghus spoke with a deep voice that was incongruous with his small stature. “The sooner you tell your side, Edwin, the sooner we can help you.”

“No, I am trying to help!” Muirden started to yell but was quelled with a look from Chief Aonghus. “I am! Emrys is coming and Uther should not sit on the throne!”

At this, everyone in the room leaned forward. Dr. Harris was frowning, but Rivers and Chief Aonghus looked riveted. Arthur asked, “Emrys? What is Emrys?”

Arthur looked at Chief Aonghus for an explanation, but it was Rivers, who was looking a bit uncomfortable, who answered. “It’s a bedtime tale, my lord, told to children to wish them a good night’s sleep.” Huh. So Rivers was a druid as well.

“Is it? I’ve never heard of it?” Gwaine piped up.

“You wouldn’t have if you grew up in a…non-druidic or non-magical household, sir knight.”

“Okay,” Arthur replied quickly before Gwaine could open his mouth. They didn’t need Gwaine’s humor right now, not with a tribal chief sitting in front of them who could easily sue the knight for racism. “Could you tell us what this Emrys is about and when is it supposed to come?”

“Emrys is not a thing or an event, my lord, he is a man. Ancient druids say that once Emrys awakens, he will look for the Once and Future King and together they would unite all of Albion.”

Huh. That really didn't explain anything. “Alright. So who is this Emrys? Where is he? And why did a children’s tale drive Mr. Muirden to attempt regicide today?”

They all looked at Muirden who started laughing. “Emrys isn’t just a story, you fools! He’s real and he’s coming and Uther can’t stay as king.”

So Muirden was sticking to the story. Arthur decided to play along. “Why can’t my father stay on the throne, Edwin?” he asked kindly.

“Because he’s not the Once and Future King. He’s not! He’s not! He’s not!”

Muirden started shaking again, which prompted Dr. Harris to try and calm him down. Meanwhile, DI Paulson leaned in close. “Sire, we can still try him for breaking and entering the Palace and attempted regicide, but I don’t think we’d be getting more out of him.”

Arthur nodded but waved the man away. He still had questions. “Edwin?” The man had quieted, but he was still shaking. “Edwin?” Muirden jerked. Arthur took that as acknowledgment. “Okay, Edwin, we believe you. But, could you tell us how you got into the palace? When did you get your magical abilities?”

Muirden frowned and, if possible, his shaking became worse. He started to rock in his seat. “What? I--I have no magic. I don’t! I-I… I don’t have magic. What-what are you talking about? What--what? No magic. No magic!”

“Alright, your highness, I think we need to stop. The patient can’t handle the stress anymore. Please, sire,” Dr. Harris said over Muirden’s rambling.

Arthur sighed. Yes, it’s obvious that Muirden’s devolving. However, there’s one other person who could help answer his questions and surprisingly enough, he’d been quiet this entire time.

“Chief Aonghus?” The tribal chief looked at him. “May I ask you a few questions regarding his time with your tribe? You may request your own lawyer if you’d like. For your protection, of course.”

This got the attention of Atty. Rivers, who promptly offered his services. However, Aonghus ignored him in favor of staring at Arthur. After a minute or so, the chief nodded.

“Yes. But there is no need for lawyers. For now.”

Arthur nodded.

\----------==========-----------

Arthur, Gwaine, and DI Paulson waited until Met officers led Dr. Harris, Muirden, and Atty. Rivers outside (and back to jail for Muirden) before calling in Leon.

The entire time, Chief Aonghus wouldn't stop staring at Arthur. Being the prince, Arthur refused to fidget under the intense gaze of the tribal chief. As Leon took a seat, Arthur nodded at the glass for the officers on the other side to start recording again.

"Chief Aonghus, thank you for granting this interview. We just have a few questions regarding Muirden's time with your tribe. Was he born into your tribe?"

A nod. "Yes. His parents were Demetae, as were his grandparents."

"And, his file says, and so does he, that he doesn't have magic." A nod. "Is it possible that he gained magical ability recently? I’m aware that many druids come into their magic much later in life.”

Silence followed his question, which surprised Arthur as Chief Aonghus seemed willing to cooperate with the law. Arthur glanced at his companions, but they all looked as confused as he felt. He was just about to repeat the question when Chief Aonghus replied.

“Yes,” the tribal chief said slowly, “however, I checked Edwin for magical talent before you came in and he didn’t have a trace of magic in him.”

“Pardon me, Chief Aonghus, but are you saying that there were two people who illegally entered the Palace?” Leon asked.

Chief Aonghus turned to Leon. “That's a possibility. At the very least, Edwin had magical help.”

Leon swore and strode out of the room. Arthur knew that Leon would send word to the Royal Magical Sector to sweep every corner of the Palace for any magical trace or activity.

“And this ‘Emrys’? What can you tell us about him?” Arthur asked.

"Or her," Gwaine quipped.

“As Edwin said, my lord, it is just a children’s story.”

Gwaine tsked. Arthur would admonish him, but even he knew that this Emrys was a big deal judging by their reactions. “With all due respect, Chief Aonghus, you seemed pretty unsettled about this Emrys person.”

Aonghus looked at the door, so Arthur offered him a bit of a break. “Again, sir, you’re welcome to call for a lawyer should you choose to.”

The tribal chief just sighed and shook his head. “No need, my lord. I suppose it was a fool’s paradise to believe that you would not ask other tribes and magical peoples about Emrys, considering that the Princess Morgana herself is a magical person. No, it’s ludicrous to think you would forget about him. Well, my lord, Emrys is the man who our peoples believe will find the Once and Future King and together they would bring the golden age of Albion.”

“Rivers already explained that. What I want to know is if there’s credence to the bedtime story.” Arthur raised an eyebrow at the chief.

Chief Aonghus sighed again. “My lord, the story of Emrys and the Once and Future King has been passed down from generations to generations. Many a time our leaders and sorcerers believed that Emrys has woken to bring our land to its height of greatness, but they were wrong. When King Uther brought magic back into this land, we celebrated for many days and many nights, not only because we were free to feel our magic again, but also because we thought that Emrys will finally come and claim his rightful place in our world.

But, it's been more than 60 years and Emrys still hasn't shown himself. I highly doubt that he will during my…our lifetime.”

“And this Emrys…He chooses who the Once and Future King is?”

“No, sire. The identity of the Once and Future King has been predetermined by fate itself.”

“Okaay, so you know the identity of both Emrys and the Once and Future King?”

“No, sire. The identity of Emrys and the Once and Future King is hidden from most.”

“This doesn't make sense. How does Muirden know that my father is not the Once and Future King if the identity is hidden? Not to mention the fact that Muirden  _claims_  that Emrys is coming.”

“The identities of Emrys and the Once and Future King is hidden to most. Only a select few know who they are and when it is time for the golden age. They are called Watchers. It is a great honor to be chosen. The people who know are powerful, very powerful, sire, and Edwin Muirden is not one of them.”

“Alright. These people who are in the know, these Watchers, they could be the ones who told Muirden who Emrys is, so maybe we can get in touch with them.”

"You don't understand, my lord. To be selected by the Old Religion to know the identity of Emrys and the Once and Future King is a great honor. Watchers are chosen to guide Emrys and the Once and Future King to fulfill their destiny. To shout it to the rooftops will only incur the wrath of the Old Religion. Watchers have great power, yes, but they are also burdened with the responsibility of guiding our prophesied saviors without getting recognition for it. Even us tribe leaders do not know who they are or where they come from. We don't even know if they are walking among us, the same way we can't be certain if Emrys has awakened or not.”

“Then how do you explain Muirden's actions? Is it possible that he's a Watcher, but his current mental state cannot handle it?”

“Like I said, sire, only the powerful are chosen as Watchers. Having no magic makes it improbably for Edwin to be a Watcher.”

“But how can you be sure?”

“I believe that Edwin is nothing more than an ill young man. His condition is probably inflamed by stress or a new show on the telly. Who knows?”

Arthur and Leon looked at each other. The dismissal was loud and clear. Aonghus has been accommodating, and it seemed that he's done with answering their questions. And he’s right about one thing: Arthur could easily look for more information on Emrys and this so-called golden age.

“Very well,” Arthur declared, “thank you for your time and cooperation. Sir Gwaine will show you out.”
    
    
      						----------
    
    

Back at the palace, Arthur glared at the various Knights, advisors, and mages convened in the war room.

Leon, staying firm despite Arthur's hard stare, continued to summarize the content of the reports. “Sire, there were no evidence of another sorcerer with Muirden anywhere. No magical trace in the security office or the hallways leading to the king's suite.”

Morgana nodded. “This is true, Arthur. I did the sweep myself. In fact, there's no magical trace anywhere.”

Arthur frowned. “Wait. What do you mean no magical trace anywhere?”

Morgana shook her head. “As in, I swept for a magical signature other than my own and our mages and I found none.”

“That's still a possibility, right?” Percival noted and the others nodded. “He could have done it with no magic at all. He could have hacked into our system to play a CCTV recording on loop.”

Previously quiet, Sir Elyan, Gwen's older brother, spoke up. “Say that's true. How did he make our guards fall asleep? Tranqs?”

Arthur looked at their head of security, Jared Grant. For a middle-aged man, Grant could keep up with the Knights. Arthur would have knighted him himself if he hadn't been brilliant at his job. So far.

“Our preliminary checkup showed no needle marks anywhere. Gaius' team are now getting blood samples from the victims to check for drugs or any chemical compound in their system,” Grant said.

“Very well, Grant. Kindly send me the results as soon as possible. I also task you with checking the security cameras and guards. This could be an inside job.”

“Of course, sire.” Grant replied.

“Arthur, no, you're not listening properly,” Morgana cut in. "Muirden got inside the Palace using magic, but we couldn't trace the magical signature.  _It's as if the magical signature erased itself._ ”

“Magical people can do that?” Gwaine looked gobsmacked at the prospect.

Freya, a small, timid but powerful Royal Mage piped up. “Only very powerful magic can do that.”

“Okay, so who do we know that can erase his magical trace? Except for Morgana, of course.” Arthur asked.

Morgana shook her head. “I can't even do that, Arthur.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Morgana rolled her eyes.

“Arthur, whoever did this is more powerful than Gaius or I.”

Gaius agreed. “I could consult with the Catha if they have information on whoever could do this.”

“Very well. Sir Elyan, work with Grant and investigate how they did what they did, be it magical or not. Sir Percival, go with Gaius and protect him. Whoever this is may not be so keen on us finding him. Morgana, can you consult with the High Priestesses? Maybe they have information that can help us.”

Morgana raised an eyebrow. Arthur sighed.

“And tell cousin Morgause pretty please from me.”

Morgana smirked.
    
    
      										---------------
    


	2. Merlin and Hunith

“Merlin?”  
  
Hunith smiled down at his slowly waking six-year-old child. For all his mischief and exhausting energy, Merlin has always been an absolute angel while sleeping.  
  
Still on the verge of waking, Merlin gave Hunith a lazy smile. “Mama. Hullo.”  
  
Hunith's smile widened. “Good morning, baby boy. How was your sleep?”  
  
Merlin lifted his arms in the universal way children demand when they want to be carried. “Up.”  
  
Hunith raised her eyebrows.  
  
“Up, please.” Merlin coupled this amendment with a huge smile and wide eyes.  
  
Hunith shook her head as she lifted Merlin from his bed. Her son really was adorable, with his messy black hair, cheeky smile, and huge blue eyes. No wonder the tribesmen can never say no to Merlin's request for sweets in between his meals.  
  
Strapping Merlin in his high chair, Hunith prepared breakfast for her and Merlin. They're expecting Chief Eoin this morning for Merlin's daily lessons.

Hunith scooped up some oatmeal with fruit and fed it to her son. Merlin really is a low maintenance child. Even as a baby he seldom cried. And his terrible twos were not as terrible as some children, according to the mothers in the tribe and their other neighbors. His magic, on the other hand…

Eoin said that Merlin was born with magic, and that he's the most powerful one in the history of mankind. Hunith was doubtful because how did they measure magical capabilities? But the Chief and other tribespeople told her that he is a warlock with magic that knew no bounds. They said it was evident in how instinctive his magic was. And it's true. Merlin had been able to float his toys when he was six months old. There's no point in Hunith taking away his things when Merlin would just wave his hands and his plushies would appear in front of him. When he was two, he accidentally started a fire in the living room. Hunith had a panic when Merlin was five. She woke up to find her son gone. She went to the Chief and they searched for hours, only to get a call from the planetarium that they found Merlin inside the dome sleeping under the telescope while clutching his Paddington bear.

That's when they told her that Merlin would need lessons to help him control his magic.

After breakfast, Hunith laid out Merlin’s exercise blocks on a playmat while Merlin washed up and changed into his day clothes. A knock on the door disrupted Hunith's thoughts. She peered into the peephole to see Chief Eoin with Anhorra on her stoop.  
  
Opening the door, she greeted the two men. Chief Eoin, a tall man with graying hair, was looking behind her. Meanwhile white-haired Anhorra, equally as tall as the chief, kept glancing around them. “Chief Eoin, Anhorra, good morning. I thought it was only the chief for today?”  
  
Anhorra dipped his head at Hunith. “Good morning, Hunith. May we come in?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Hunith led the two men to the living room doorway where they can see Merlin sprawled on his playmat, building a tower with his plastic blocks and having his dragon plushie bring down the tower.  
  
“Merlin, love, would you greet our guests?”  
  
Merlin looked up from his toys and beamed at the two men. “Hullo, Chif, Anworra.”  
  
The chief and Anhorra mirrored Merlin's big smile, somewhat involuntarily, as these two are known for being grumpy old men.

Chief Eoin turned to Hunith, smiling. “Anhorra is just here to observe the little one. I tell him good things about Merlin’s progress in his lessons.”  
  
Hunith chuckled a bit. “Oh yes, if you can call small explosions progress.”

 

oOo

 

_The sky was filled with stars, the waning moon bright and providing silver light on the town. Five men were hiding in the shadows, armed to the teeth. They’re oddly calm yet tense. None spoke. Hand signals were passed between them as they stared at the small house ahead of them._

_The gestures stopped and the man farthest from the clearing nodded twice. With no word spoken, the men moved silently across the clearing toward a house with their rifles out. A hundred yards from the house, the men separated and surrounded the dark house. A man jimmied the front door and another man did the same to the back door. A moment later, a shot rang out and a child’s cry pierced the quiet night._

 

oOo

 

Morgana screamed as a kid’s heartrending cries stayed in her head. Someone was incessantly knocking on her door, but she couldn’t answer—the child’s fear and pain still ringing in her ears. The crack of the door breaking surprised her enough that she stopped screaming.

Someone grasped her arms and shook her. “Your highness! Are you alright?”

She couldn’t speak; her brain was still confused. She saw Arthur enter her peripheral vision but before she could tell him what happened, darkness claimed her.

 

oOo

 

“Morgana? Morgana, how are you feeling?”

Bright light flooded her vision as she opened her eyes.

“Morgana?”

“What’s happened?” Morgana looked around. She was in her bedroom with early morning sunlight coming in from the open curtains. She’s surrounded by Arthur and Gwen and some of the Knights. There were arms around her holding her up. She felt warm and safe.

“You woke up from a nightmare screaming,” a voice said from somewhere above her head.

“Oh,” Morgana gently touched her forehead in a fruitless effort to remedy a throbbing headache.

“Alright?” Arthur asked.

Morgana furrowed her eyebrows. She knew she needed to tell Arthur something.

“Yes?” Morgana replied, trying to remember. She needed to remember.

“I don’t think you’re getting through to her, Arthur.” That’s Leon but he sounds so far away.

Soft, cool fingers are gentle on her scalp. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

“Your highness?”

Morgana blinked and looked up, dislodging the fingers. It was Leon.

“Your highness? Can you tell us how you’re feeling?”

“It’s you,” Morgana whispered.

“It’s him?” Arthur asked.

Morgana turned to Arthur. He had his arms crossed over his chest, an eyebrow raised, and a smirk on his face. She glared at Arthur even though it made her head hurt more. Arthur snorted. It made Morgana recall her dream.

“I need to tell you something,”

Leon’s eye widened. “You need to tell me something?”

Morgana frowned. “Not you. Arthur.”

“Oh.”

She could be wrong, but it seemed like Leon was…disappointed.

She heard Arthur snort again. Morgana figured that she better look at Arthur before he made a quip or something.

“I had a vision.”

“Okay…” Arthur gave a pointed glance at her waist. She looked down. Leon’s arms were still around her. Leon moved his arms. Just a bit.

Morgana threw Arthur a dirty look. “This is important, Arthur. A kid is in danger!”

That made Arthur’s protective instincts kick in. He uncrossed his arms and sat on the bed. “What do you mean? What kid?”

“There were men. They went to this—this house and there were gunshots and then a kid was crying!”

“Alright, alright. Calm down. Start from the beginning,” Arthur said.

So she did. After she was finished retelling her dream, her audience all had confused looks on their faces.

“Well?” Morgana demanded, “we need to help them!”

“Do you know who the child is?” Arthur asked.

Morgana shook her head. “No.”

“Do you know where they are?”

“No.”

“Do you know who the men are? Soldiers? Militants?”

“No. Possibly soldiers, but militants are not far off.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Can you tell us anything? Like, what your dreams mean?”

“It’s not a dream, it’s a vision.”

“Okay, vision, then.”

“All I know is that we need to help them, Arthur. The High Priestesses told me that I shouldn’t disregard my visions as they can be a sign of cataclysm. Regardless, there are lives on the line!”

Arthur looked away for a moment. Morgana knows that face; it means that Arthur is already thinking of a plan.

“Very well. Get dressed. Let’s talk about this with the others after breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written anything here. Just know that there are sequels in the pipeline and that you guys are amazing. :)


End file.
